Fowl among Serpents
by Tormentas
Summary: The worlds youngest criminal mastermind attending Hogwarts. Voldemort was nothing compared to Artemis Fowl!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just an idea I had floating around. Albiet it is a really big idea but eh what the hell

READ AND REVIEW!

I own neither harry potter or artemis fowl

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had to crane her neck to look into the face of the massive man who opened the door of Fowl Manor.<p>

"Mr. Fowl?" McGonagall asked. "I am here to speak with Artemis Fowl the Second. I am from Hogwarts, I believe you received our letter."

"Master Fowl is in his study. I am Butler. Please follow me."

Minerva was ushered into a dark hall, walls hung with paintings and tapestries. Two stair cases rose up at the end of the hall, connecting the lower house with the second floor. Across the arch between the two stairways hung a black banner bearing what Minerva assumed was the Fowl coat of arms, a black hawk bearing a sword in one talon, an hour glass in the other. Below the bird was a line of latin script._ Scientia Est Gladio. _Knowledge is our sword.

"This way please." rumbled the massive muggle who had answered the door. He led Minerva up the left stairway and down a long dark hall. Eventually they stopped outside a magnificent oak door.

"Please wait here." the man said. He knocked sharply on the door in rapid succession.

"Yes?" came a cold voice from within.

"Master Fowl, there is a woman here to speak with you. She is the sender of the owl we received this morning."

"Show her in Butler."

The man nodded to Minerva and opened the door. A young man sat at a massive desk at the end of the room. Behind him and across all the walls were shelf after shelf of books. Behind the high backed chair the boy was sitting in hung a shield over two crossed swords bearing the Fowl insignia.

"Good morning ma'am. Please be seated. Thank you Butler." The boy gestured to a set of chairs in front of his desk. "You set up this meeting in a very unusual way Madam McGonagall. An owl is a most interesting form of communication."

"Mr. Fowl. You have been accepted at Ho..."

"I did read your letter Madam. I have a few questions for you, then we can finalize this arrangement."

McGonagall gave Artemis the most tight lipped of smiles. "Oh really? What is that?"

"One, I will need access to my computer, the internet, and an electrical power supply. I have my family's business to run, and my education, even one so extraordinary as the one you are proposing will not take precedence over my work. If this could be arranged, I would be most grateful."

"That is easily done Mr. Fowl. I think that you're studies will take up far too much of your time however for you to be able to..."

"Madam McGonagall. I am one of the greatest minds in Europe. I run one of the biggest corporations in Ireland and the British Isles. I think I can manage school work. Now before we shake hands and I become a student at your school. Give me incontrovertible proof that magic exists and that this is not some form of prank." The boy waved his hand and Minerva felt the massive muggle who had escorted her in move to stand behind her chair. _He's threatening me. Not obviously, but he knows what he's doing. Dumbledore had best be right about this boy.  
><em>

"Accio pen." Minerva murmured and the pen in Artemis's breast pocket flew to Minerva's hand.

"Magnificent." the boy whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I believe we shall see each other again on the sixth of September."

"There is one thing Mr. Fowl. Your magic has appeared late, so you have missed your first year. If you wish we can put you with the first year class, but if you wish to cram last year's work, certain arrangements have been made to allow you to practice magic here at your home."

"I think that will be acceptable Professor. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." He rose, and he and Minerva shook hands "Butler, please show Professor McGonagall to the door." Minerva shook Artemis's hand briefly, then turned towards the door.

"Sir." The man held the door open for Minerva as she swept out of the room. As she and the massive man walked to the door, Minerva spoke.

"Is Mr. Fowl always like that?"

The massive man grinned. "Oh no, that was him excited."

"Excited?"

"Yes ma'am. Master Fowl is an unusual young man."

"I gather. Good day Mr. Butler."

"Good day Madam McGonagall."

The man smiled happily as he and McGonagall shook hands, but there was an edge to the smile Minerva didn't like. The man was looking at her like a serpent, as if he was debating where he should bite first. The handshake lasted for a second to long, then the man let go. The muggle's eyes glinted in amusement at the frown Minerva gave him.

"I assume you have your transport already arranged?"

"Yes."

Without another word, the great doors of the Fowl Manor slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Artemis was thoroughly impressed with Diagon Alley. For such a large place to be hidden behind the back wall of a seedy english pub was quite a trick. He would have to find a way to recreate the effect in the manor. Butler fidgeted behind Artemis, his hand drifting towards the Sig Sauer in his coat. His dark sunglasses covered his eyes, but Artemis could tell his companion's eyes were scanning the crowd.<p>

Artemis and Butler watched as the images of paintings moved about, conversed with passers by, and even left their frames to go and visit the paintings beside them. Not overtly of course, outward surprise was not characteristic of Artemis Fowl. They past shops selling magical creatures, several bookstores, which Butler almost had to drag Artemis away from, and several stores selling robes which the pair vacated as swiftly as possible.

"Relax old friend. We are in no danger here."

"I don't like crowds Artemis. You're too exposed here."

"I will be fine. First order of business is funds. Gringotts is just ahead."

The pair walked briskly through the crowds, getting some angry and curious looks as the massive man moved others out of the way, sometimes bodily, of a pale, thin, young man clad in a grey muggle suit. The boy moved through the space as if he didn't notice the stares, or the none too gentle way in which his companion was clearing a path. Eventually Artemis and Butler reached the doors of Gringotts. An inscription hung over the large double doors.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>"

"How very threatening." Artemis drawled. Entering the bank, he walked past rows of counters to the end of the magnificent hall. As he walked he eyed the strange creatures that sat at the counters.

"Goblins." Artemis murmured to his bodyguard.

"Can I help you young sir?" An aged goblin at one of the counters asked.

"Yes, I would like to open an account with Gringotts"

"What amount will you be depositing as your initial deposit?"

"Two point eight million euros." The goblin coughed, thumped himself on the chest, then spoke in a wheezy voice. "Very well sir, we will need a name of course."

"Artemis Fowl II."

"Fowl? As in Cuchilain Fowle?"

"Yes. He is one of my ancestors."

"Sir! It is truly an honor! Your family already possesses a vault here at Gringotts. It is truly an honor to meet the descendant of the great Cuchilain Fowle!"

"I am sorry, I was not aware of my ancestor's connection with this bank, or of him being a wizard."

"Not only a wizard sir, but a hero to all goblin kind! He smuggled weaponry and intelligence to the goblin side at great risk to his own life and fortune. He died moving wands to a goblin force in Northern England."

"Well, that is wonderful. I am assuming that I will have access to the vault and it's contents?"

"Of course sir. Your deposit will be transferred into the vault and I will have your total funds and possessions listed and the paperwork brought up immediately. Do you have the deposit?"

Artemis nodded and placed a sleek suitcase on the counter. The goblin opened the case, inspected the contents, then passed it to a young goblin standing behind him.

"The First Vault."

"Sir?"

"Griphook, the old Fowle Vault. While you're down there, change the name to Fowl. Master Fowle's descendant has returned to Gringotts."

The young goblin bowed, then reached up to shake Artemis's hand vigorously. "It is an honor Master Fowl. My grandfather told me stories of your ancestor." The goblin rushed off.

"I am sorry about young Griphook. He, like many of us, put great stock in the old legends of the wars."

"Understandable. I would also like to discuss investment with you."

"Of course Master Fowl. Gringotts is the wizarding stock exchange in England. Shall I suggest a few smart buys?"

"No thank you, merely a regular update on all trades made every day. If there are any Gringotts shares open for purchase, take the amount from my deposit."

"Of course Master Fowl. Our finest investors and market analysts shall monitor your stock. By the way my name is Goldhammer."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, I must be going. I have business elsewhere."

"Hogwarts?"

"Indeed. If I may ask..."

"You are a young man, this is clearly your first time in Diagon Alley, it is only natural for this to be a Hogwarts visit."

"Very astute. Good day Mr. Goldhammer."

"Good day Master Fowl.

* * *

><p>Artemis and Butler left Gringotts feeling very accomplished.<p>

"It appears criminality is an inherited trait Artemis." Butler smirked.

"Not criminality Butler, opportunism." Artemis snickered. "The goblins appeared quite fond of my ancestor. Those will be friends we must keep. Now, let us see about purchasing a wand."

"Looking for a wand are you?" came a cool sneering voice. Artemis turned. A blond boy was standing behind him, his face drawn up in a sneer. The sneer faded as he saw Butler loom up behind Artemis.

"Yes, I am. Could you possibly tell me the best dealer?"

"Ollivander's. Just down the street." The boy murmured, still staring at Butler.

"Draco!" a second voice came from behind the boy. A tall blond man strode up to the trio. "Ah, I see you have made a friend. Lucius Malfoy." the man offered his hand to Butler.

"Artemis Fowl II." Artemis replied. Lucius looked down in surprise. "This is Butler." Butler nodded curtly, the sunlight glinting off his glasses.

"Charmed." Lucius drawled, withdrawing his hand. "This is Draco Malfoy, my son. Are you attending Hogwarts?"

"This will be my first year."

"A bit old for a first year aren't you?"

"I was unable to attend my first year at Hogwarts. I will be in the second year when I attend."

"Excellent. Now, we must be going. Come Draco."

The blond pair strode away.

"Did you find those two as utterly repulsive as I did?" Artemis asked.

"Give me twenty minutes and a dark alley and we won't see them again." Butler murmured.

"If only. Come along."

Artemis and Butler set off again. They made their way down the street towards the store the blond boy had mentioned. The store was dark, very much like an ancient library. Artemis decided he liked the feel. Butler did not. The massive bodyguard bent his head so that he didn't bang it on the ceiling.

"Welcome young man!" hummed the store's owner, whom Artemis assumed was Ollivander. "Here for your wand?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?" Ollivander asked as a measuring tape began to fly around Artemis measuring the most random parts of his body such as his earlobes.

"Uhm Fowl." Artemis replied, trying to slap the measuring tape away as it measured his nostrils.

"Let the tape do it's work young man." Ollivander chided. "Fowl, Fowl. I remember a Cuchilain Fowle a long time ago, Oak Veela hair, his wife's I believe, thirteen inches. Very temperamental wand. Wand arm?"

"de Fole lived over two hundred years ago. How could you possibly remember him? I'm ambidextrous by the way."

In reply Ollivander merely smiled. "Let's try this one, pine, nine inches, phoenix feather."

Artemis took the wand then stared blankly at Ollivander.

"Give it a wave young man." the wand seller called, having carefully positioned himself behind the counter. Artemis waved the wand, and the shop filled with the sound of gunfire as Butler's pistol emptied it's clip into the stone wall of the store.

"No, no definitely not." Ollivander muttered, waving his wand at Butler, whose suit repaired itself.

"Artemis, I think this might be..." Butler growled nervously, examining his hand gun cautiously.

"Don't worry my boy, far worse has happened in this shop!" Ollivander called cheerily from the back of the store where he was rummaging through boxes.

"That's why I'm worried." Butler snarled. Artemis patted Butler reassuringly on the elbow (he couldn't reach his shoulder) and turned back to Ollivander who had come back with several new boxes.

"How about this one. Yew, twelve inches, unicorn hair."

The windows shattered.

"Oak, fifteen and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring."

The boxes of wands in a corner of the room flew through the air and narrowly missed Artemis and Butler as they crashed into the wall.

"Ah! How about this? Ash, thirteen inches, basilisk scale. Very rare type of wand. It's rather hard to get a scale from a basilisk."

Artemis took the wand warily, and gave it a curt swipe through the air. A brilliant blue glow filled the shop, and Artemis fancied he heard the sound of thousands of hooves.

"Excellent! Truly excellent!" Ollivander crowed. "Well Mr. Fowl, you have your wand. That will be three galleons.

Artemis paid, shook hands, then walked out, not noticing that Butler made sure to stand out of the way of the wand his employer was examining.

* * *

><p>Upon their return to the manor, Artemis spent the days leading up to the sixth of September reading his school books and forming contacts within the wizarding community. Word had spread about the twelve year old who had walked into Gringotts and reopened the oldest and most secure wizard vault. May goblins had sent Artemis letters introducing themselves and offering advice and information about the wizard stock market and economic scene to the young genius. Artemis also received gifts from several incredibly wealthy goblins, including a ring that had belonged to Cuchilain Fowle and which bore the Fowl crest, and a great horned owl which Artemis named Bran. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic was surprised to enter Gringotts and be told to wait a moment as the bank manager was in a meeting with Master Fowl and would be out in a moment. It was to Fudge's even greater surprise when the man who had kept the manager of Gringotts from attending the Minister of Magic turned out to be none other than an twelve year old boy, albeit an twelve year old who spoke like a forty year old and who eyed Fudge like a bird of prey eyes a rabbit.<p>

An uncomfortable Fudge soon received a letter from Fowl, inviting him to a dinner at the Fowl Manor. The resulting dinner both intrigued and terrified the plump minister. Artemis Fowl was brilliant. The boy addressed political and economic issues that Cornelius's teams of analysts had struggled over for years in moments. His other guests included several prominent goblins and the Irish Minister for Magic, Connor Maeveren. The boy's brilliance also terrified Fudge. In his tenure as minister, Fudge had never encountered someone who could get five of the most powerful goblins in the British Isles at his dinner table, let alone two ministers. Coupled with the fact that no one had heard of the boy before he had walked brazenly into Gringotts and become the best friend of every goblin in the building. In private, the Irish minister had conveyed similar concerns to Fudge, but the Irish Minister brought forth new horrors. In the muggle world, the name Fowl stood for organized crime. For hundreds of years, the family had toed the line of legality, many times being connected to criminal activity but never was there a way to put a Fowl on trial. Fudge's young host was the current head of the family business, Fowl Enterprises. Many criminals knew the names of the big fish, the criminals no one could touch and who everyone talked about over drinks. But when these men got around a table, the men no one could touch talked about Artemis Fowl, the man who couldn't even be seen. By the end of the evening, both ministers were having sweats, and the five goblins looked highly amused. Artemis Fowl just smirked. Fudge was reminded of a vampire.

The rest of his time was spent practicing magic. His father had only recently been rescued, and as such his mother spent most of her time at the hospital. In between visits, Artemis absorbed not only the first year curriculum, but the second and third as well. He had decided that it would be better to keep his magic away from the people, as they would most likely attempt to take this new found power away from him.

* * *

><p>September sixth was heralded with excitement by the Fowl household. Juliet had found out what Artemis and Butler had been attempting to hide from her, and had responded with squeals of outrage and delight in equal measure. Butler spent the day prior to Artemis's departure reviewing with Artemis various means of self defense he had made his employer learn after their trip to Diagon Alley. Artemis knew Butler meant well, but the four hour a day exercise and martial arts instruction sessions had almost been to much for him to handle. Although he had to admit he filled out his suits much better now. He had finally revealed his secret to his parents, an incredibly awkward conversation which had ended in happy tears and hugs. Artemis had taken three showers when he had got home.<p>

"Butler, inform my mother and father that I will be back for the christmas holidays, and will send them letters as often as I can. Also, please make sure that my father is informed of my recently made investments and business arrangements." Artemis drawled out his last minute instructions to Butler as the pair made their way through Kings Cross station. Artemis's grey suit fitting strangely with the crowds of communters. Butler, despite his size fit in just as well, his black suit, suitcase, and sunglasses making him look like a very scary businessman.

"Understood Artemis. Now about Platform nine and three quarters..."

"Here for Hogwarts are you?" Butler and Artemis turned. A young girl was standing beside them, her trolley carrying a large trunk.

"Yes."

"Same here. You get onto the platform by walking into the column between platforms nine and ten. I'm Hermoine Granger by the way. These are my parents." the girl waved to the man and woman standing behind her.

"Jason Granger." Hermione's father smiled brightly and offered his hand to Butler. Butler shook the hand and Mr. Granger's jaw clenched slightly.

"Butler." the bodyguard's voice was soft for a man of his size, the deep bass rumble offset by the quiet way in which it was delivered.

"Quite the grip you have there Butler! This your son's first year at Hogwarts?" Butler looked down at Artemis for a moment then smirked.

"This is my employer's first time attending the school."

"Artemis Fowl." Artemis smiled slightly. The Grangers took a step back. "See you on the train Miss. Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, good day. Take care Butler."

"The same to you sir." Butler pulled Artemis in to a brief and bone crushing hug.

"Butler... I can...not breathe." Artemis gasped.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't worry old friend, the feeling was mutual." With a wave, Artemis walked briskly towards the column. As he made contact he heard Mr. Granger say;

"Fowl? As in..."

"Please do not continue that sentence sir." Butler rumbled. Artemis knew his bodyguard was grinning. "My employer prefers anonymity."

Then Artemis's ears were filled with the screech of a steam engine's horn. He was standing in a nineteen thirty-esque train station, filled with crowds similar to the ones he had seen in Diagon Alley. Children were getting on a large red train, owls hooted in their cages, and parents said teary good byes to their embarrassed children.

"Quite impressive." Butler had come through the column just behind Artemis and was taking in the train station with a small smile on his face. "Old friend, in this case I will allow you to voice the phrase you have been dying to say since this little adventure started."

"Thank you Artemis. Holy shit this is cool!" Artemis couldn't help it. He laughed as his bodyguard broke into whispered curses of amazement. The train whistle blew again.

"Time to board." Butler muttered. "Remember Artemis, regular updates."

"Yes Butler."

Artemis pulled his suitcase and Bran's owl cage onto the train, then went to look for a compartment. As he made his way past the crowds of students, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Fowl!" Artemis turned, ready to throw off the person who had grabbed him. Instead, he found himself pulled into a compartment by the same blond boy he had met at Gringgotts. "Looking for a seat?"

Artemis stared at the boy. Draco Malfoy his brain supplied. "Yes actually."

"Right this way." Artemis was have pushed, have pulled into the compartment next to him. Someone stowed his luggage, and Bran's owl cage was placed on the floor.

"I must say we got off on the wrong foot Fowl." the boy was saying. "The name's Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he gestured to two beefy boys sitting either side of him who grinned, "Pansy Parkinson," a dark haired girl with a hard face waved, "and Blaise Zabini." a tall muscular boy nodded.

"Artemis Fowl II, charmed."

"My father's told me some interesting things about you Fowl," Malfoy smirked. "Apparently you had the Minister For Magic over for dinner this summer."

"I had a meeting with the Minister." Artemis replied neutrally.

"How does an twelve year old get the Minister For Magic to sit at his dinner table?" Blaise asked.

"It's not so hard." Artemis smiled like a vampire, making the other five occupants of the compartment lean away slightly. "Money does strange things."

"Ah, thought so. Fudge always wants to line his pockets. It's why father's been so close to him for all these years."

"Oh no, I didn't give him money, I threatened to take it away." Artemis's smile grew wider. "There is something to be said for being a close friend to the Gringotts Board of Directors."

The train lurched. "Ah, we're on our way." Blaise grinned. "What house are you by the way?"

"Not sure honestly, I didn't attend last year so I will be sorted with the rest of the first year students, but will be in the second year class."

"Hope for Slytherin dear boy," Malfoy smirked. "by far the best house."

"So I've been told."

The train ride past on in comfortable conversation, Artemis using the time to sound out his five new acquaintances. Artemis's owl Bran, spent the train ride sleeping. It was obvious to Artemis where the power in the little group of Slytherins lay. Draco Malfoy. By virtue of a wealthy and influential father, Malfoy had the influence to rule his year like a proverbial king. Artemis would have to change that. The boy was clearly a suck up, his initial dislike at Gringotts fogotten once he learned Artemis was influential. Not a person Artemis was interested in. Crabbe and Goyle were utter morons, Pansy Parkinson followed Malfoy like the plague, but Blaise was interesting. He didn't follow Malfoy's every lead, and wasn't impressed by Malfoy's boasting. Artemis could use such a person.

* * *

><p>When the train finally stopped, Artemis was jostled through the corridor, out onto the station platform. Several students stepped on his feet and were rewarded with swift slaps to the ear that left six or seven bewildered students very annoyed.<p>

"New students over ere!" boomed a cheery voice. A gigantic shape loomed up from the darkness. It was a giant man, face covered in wild hair and large beard, his leather coat ratty and worn. Artemis estimated his height at ten feet, definitely not a normal size for a human being. The giant man waited till all the new students were around him before continuing. "M name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeer of Key n Grounds at Hogwarts. We're gonna cross over the lake an then ye'll be sorted inter yer houses."

Artemis had a boat to himself, his glare scaring away one eager looking first year with a camera who tried to climb aboard, nearly capsizing the small vessel. As the boats moved on their own across the lake, Artemis looked up in something akin to awe. The school was a giant castle, tall towers reaching high into the night sky. Hundreds of windows glowed in the darkness. The boats pulled up, and Hagrid led the new students inside. They passed through a high ceilinged chamber, and into a hall filled with people. Hundreds of students watched as the new student's entered. Big school was the first though Artemis had. Magic ceiling was his second. The brightest mind in Europe stared in amazement at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall through the sorting of the new students waiting to be sorted. It was rather uncomfortable, as he stood easily a head taller than the largest of them, and his lack of robes made him stand out even more. A hat sat on a stool at the end of the hall, and to Artemis's surprise it began to move. A face appeared in the hat, and to Artemis's further amazement, began to sing. The song went on for a few minutes, and went over the four houses and their respective traits. Artemis found himself gritting his teeth as the ridiculous song forced it's way into his ears. When the hat fell silent, the students at the four tables applauded, and Professor McGonagall walked forwards.

Then the Sorting began. Each new student was called up one at a time by Professor Mcgonagall, and the ragged hat was placed on their head. The hat would then bawl out the name of one of the four houses and the student would be sent skipping off to their new house.

"Fowl, Artemis!" He approached the stool on which the house sat warily, and closed his eyes as the hat slid onto his head.

"Hmm, my god you're clever. I don't think a smarter young person has ever put me on." the hat snickered.

_Thank you._ Artemis thought

"Nasty history though. Not entirely legal either."

_How should I respond?_

"Don't bother. I know what I'm doing. You could be Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hmm, bit to ruthless for Ravenclaw."

_Decide or I will set you on fire._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. _Yep only a Slytherin would say something like that._

Artemis made his way to the Slytherin table to cheers from the Slytherins, and boos from the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" Malfoy grinned "home of Hogwarts finest!"

"Really? Then why are you sitting at this table?" Artemis murmured. Malfoy's face darkened angrily, but the majority of the students at the table laughed. _Popularity is not loyalty Mr. Malfoy._ Artemis smirked. _A lesson I plan to teach you_.

Artemis ignored Malfoy's grumbling as food appeared from nowhere in front of him. As he served himself, Artemis decided that for the first time in his life, he was going to find school interesting.

* * *

><p>The first day of classes was to say the least amusing. His first class was transfiguration, a class the Slytherins shared with the Gryffindors. Artemis arrived early at Professor Mcgonagall's request. The classroom was filled with animal cages, and at the center of the mess of desks, cages, animals, and papers stood the tall, thin, and stern Minerva McGonagall.<p>

"Good morning professor."

"Good morning Mr. Fowl. So, show me what you learned over the summer. If you can, turn this pin into a tea cup."

Artemis waved his wand at the pin on McGonagall's desk. A china tea cup appeared, complete with the Slytherin crest.

"Back again if you please."

The pin appeared once more. "Well done Mr. Fowl. Twenty points to Slytherin for a masterful transformation."

By now the rest of the class had filed in, and Artemis took a seat at the rear of the class beside Blaise.

"What did McGonagall want?" Blaise whispered.

"I had to cram last years curriculum. She wanted to see how much I knew." Artemis replied.

"Who can tell me what a switching spell is?" McGonagall asked. Artemis's hand lifted slightly from his desk, just before a girl in Gryffindor robes hand shot into the air.

"Yes Mr. Fowl?"

"A spell which switches one characteristic of an object with a characteristic of another object."

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. Today we will be switching the head of a nail with the head of a pin and vice versa. Please begin."

As the students drew out their wands, McGonagall walked up to Artemis and bent forward to speak with him. "I'm rather impressed with your wand work Mr. Fowl. If you would like to come in later, we can give you a test to see if you qualify for the advanced classes."

"Thank you professor." Artemis said surprised.

"Your welcome Mr. Fowl." McGonagall gave Artemis a nod then moved away to help another student.

"Did McGonagall just compliment you Fowl?" Blaise asked.

"Apparently."

"Blimey. She never gives out compliments. You must be really good at Transfiguration."

"Being a genius helps." Artemis gave Blaise his vampire smile, and with a wave of his wand, the heads of his nail and pin switched.

* * *

><p>By the time the bell rang for the end of class, Slytherin was up fifty points, and the Slytherins were muttering to each other about Artemis's skill in transfiguration. Charms went the same way. Little professor Flitwick clapped delightedly when Artemis had made the mouse they were practicing engorgment charms on grow to the size of a jack russel terrier. That class ended with Slytherin up thirty more points. Potions was the best class by far. Snape, delighted that he no longer needed to call on Hermione Granger, simply bounced questions off Artemis for the first five minutes of class. Out of the entire class, only Artemis and Hermione's sleeping draughts were made correctly.<p>

"Mr. Fowl, wait a moment please." Snape called as the bell rang.

"Yes professor?"

"I confess Fowl, that I am amazed that a boy who only just began his magical education this year could be so advanced."

"I have always been good at chemistry Professor. Potions are very similar."

"Chemistry?"

"Muggle version of postions. The study of chemicals and substances and how they interact with each other."

"Fascinating." Snape drawled. "Well Fowl, I would greatly appreciate you coming to my office on say Sunday afternoon. It is rare that I have a student as gifted as yourself, and, chemistry you called it, sounds most interesting."

"Of course Professor."

"Very well. To lunch with you Mr. Fowl. Well done on those hundred and forty points for Slytherin by the way."

"Thanks professor."

Artemis nodded to Snape and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>"You're actually a genius?" Blaise asked as he and Artemis sat with the rest of the Slytherins at dinner.<p>

"I'm one of the smartest people in Europe."

"No wonder you're so good at magic." Pansy Parkinson murmured. "You're just so smart."

"Mind your hand Miss Parkinson!" Artemis snapped. Pansy jerked back as Artemis's owl Bran snapped at her fingers before hooting irritably at Artemis and flying back out of the hall, buffeting Artemis with his wings as he went.

"Thanks Artemis." Pansy smiled at Artemis gratefully.

"Your welcome Miss. Parkinson." Artemis replied, not paying attention to the small cluster of Slytherins who had gathered around him. He was leafing through the remainder of the mail he had received that morning. All his stocks were up, and he had received an invitation to the Malfoy Manor and a second to have lunch with the Head Master. The Malfoys were unlikely to find Artemis at their table anytime soon, so Artemis gracefully declined, and wrote an acceptance letter to the Headmaster.

"Who gets that much mail?" A redheaded boy in Gryffindor robes asked as he passed the table.

"Someone with an intellect." Artemis retorted.

"Calling me stupid are you?" the boy snarled, reaching for his wand. A black haired boy grabbed his arm. "Ron, leave it!"

"The brilliance of Gryffindor never ceases to amaze me." Artemis drawled, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Such a penetrating mind. Tell me, did your mother drop you on your head when you were a child or are you just naturally this inept?"

"Why you..."

"Leave it Ron!" the black haired boy snapped. "He's not worth it!"

"Stupid Irish Git!" the red haired boy snarled as the pair walked off.

"Who were those two?" Artemis asked Blaise.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Malfoy snarled from across the table. "Mudblood lover and blood traitor."

"Harry Potter? The survivor of the killing curse?"

"That's the one. Ended the Dark Lord's reign they say."

"Hmm. Unimpressive but interesting. I'm taking this to the Library. It's far to loud in here."

"See you later Artemis." Blaise called.

"Later Fowl!" Malfoy drawled. Crabbe and Goyle just waved. Artemis grimaced. Suck ups and morons. It was a shame. He had hoped for some competition.

* * *

><p>The first month of school went by quickly. Artemis was placed in all available advanced classes, and even then, he set the curve. He was rapidly becoming a treasure to his fellow Slytherins, a person they could go to if they needed anything. He ended up tutoring several Slytherins in the common room every evening, and helping with homework in the library after classes. His teachers were very impressed. Artemis purchased for Professor Snape a textbook on chemistry, and Artemis had seen the professor reading the text at breakfast. McGonagall was equally pleased, even favoring Artemis with a small smile when he turned a wine glass into a raven. The only faculty member Artemis was avoiding like a dangerous disease was professor Lockhart, the defense against the dark arts teacher, and in Artemis's opinion, a complete first class had been a disaster, and the rest had not been much better. The professor spent most of his time talking about his books and his achievements rather than teaching. He was so deaf to the world during his monologues, that he didn't notice Artemis stand up with a sigh of frustration, pick up his bags, and walk out of the class room.<p>

His meeting with professor Dumbledore was far more interesting however. The Headmaster appeared to be nothing more than a genial old man, but Artemis could almost feel the man's brilliance. He had spent a very pleasant Sunday talking with the Headmaster about the arrangements he had made with Professor McGonagall, and about his classes. The old man definitely knew about the letters Artemis was receiving, and he was sure the Headmaster also knew the contents. The professor had dropped hints about Artemis's business through out the meeting, and Artemis had actually felt uncomfortable at one point. He was being given access to electronics, and Butler would be coming to the school for a few days at Artemis's request. Artemis felt rather alone without Butler at his side. Artemis's pretense to his parents was that Butler needed to bring several things over.

He was sitting in the library one day when he looked up and found himself surrounded by three Gryffindors._ Damn_.

"How are you so good at magic?" Hermione Granger asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm a genius."

"Your a git you mean." Ron Weasley retorted.

"Did you come here just to annoy me, or did you have a purpose?"

"Look," the black haired boy whom Artemis assumed was Harry Potter said "Hermione wants you to tutor her."

"Sure."

"Wait you will?" Hermione glared at Artemis suspiciously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a Slytherin and a git." Ron Weasley replied.

"And you are a Gryffindor and mentally deficient." Artemis retorted. "Miss Granger, meet me here at four o clock after classes."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I have a few announcements;

1) I really appreciate the reviews and feedback all of you guys are giving me! Keep it up!

2) I am going to open up a submission contest. Create a character, a short scene, or a plot point that you think will be cool, and the top five will be put into the story at some point, while characters may become permanent members of the cast.

3) I own nothing!

Thanks alot!

* * *

><p>Knockturn Alley had changed. The streets, once covered in filth, were now clean. The storefronts, once coverd in shattered windows and tattered signs were now in a state of relative good repair, although the dark colors of the alley still remained. Crowds now moved through the alley, not solitary cloaked figures cautiously making illicit deals in the shadows. Artemis's investment had been a good one Butler reflected. Under the monicker of Mr. Turlub, Butler had purchased every last piece of property in Knockturn Alley as the representative of The Employer, the alias Artemis had chosen to operate under in matters of business. Artemis and the Gringotts Board had agreed that Artemis should avoid showing his face to the Alley's denizens, as the boy genius's new tenants would be unlikely to follow a teenager. So Butler was the voice of the Employer, the one who would manage the day to day in Knockturn Alley. He had executed Artemis's orders to the letter, cleaning up the small city, investing money and revitalizing the businesses of the Alley, and most importantly, creating a legend amongst the criminal community. He gathered a group of criminals together, both with promises of money and power, and terrible retribution. In a single week of violence, Butler removed the biggest names in the alleys, and subjugated their gangs. Guns worked rather well against wizards. He had taken up residence in a decrepit church at the very end of the alleys, and under Artemis's instruction, had magical defenses and wards placed around the church. Butler smiled, satisfied with his work, as he walked down the street. Several of the men now working for the Employer followed him at a discreet distance, moving through the clusters of people on either side of the street.<p>

"Ey! Shift arse there!" snapped a voice behind him. Butler turned. A short, very fat man was standing behind him, two brutish looking thugs at either shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Butler asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"You can get the 'ell outta me way!" the short man snarled. "You know 'oo I am? I'm de biggest man in this part of the alleys."

"Really? Then let me let you in on a little secret..." Butler leaned forwards until he was face to face with the man. "My Employer owns all of the alleys. He owns the shops, he owns the houses, he owns the pubs, he owns the very street you stand on. You are nothing little man, just a speck of dust under my Employer's fingernails."

"Employer? Did ya..."

"You've heard of him?"

"Oh Merlin..." the short man's bodyguards fled. They made it four yards before two flashes of light flew out the crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation, and the duo fell to the ground.

"I...I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..urk!" Butler raised the man into the air with one hand, his grip tightening around the fat man's throat.

"Domivilius Nott. Youngest of the Nott family. Death Eater, criminal, and traitor to the ministry. It seems our friend here served with one Lord Voldemort during the last wizard war!" Butler called. Several people jeered, others spat. "Why are you still here if your master is dead Domivilius?"

"I neva!"

"You did! You abused the power of a greater monster than yourself to rule these alleys. You committed rape, torture, murder, and theft against these people you now see around you. But times have changed Mr. Nott. The monster in these alleys is not some dark lord. Knockturn Alley belongs to the Employer now. The Employer would agree with me when I say that it is high time these people took back what you stole from them." Turning to the crowd, Butler roared "Who wants him?" He hurled the man into the crowd, which parted to let the fat wizard collide with the side walk.

"Get im!" The last Butler saw of Nott, he was fleeing a mob of very angry looking witches and wizards.

"When they're done with him, take his body to the ministry. Tell them that you killed a Death Eater." Butler growled at the few men who had not run after Domivilius.

"Mr. Turlub." the men nodded and apparated away. Butler whistled Beethoven as he continued his walk down the street.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy growled irritably as he saw the familiar silhouette of an owl at the window of his study. Waving his wand at the window, he let the owl in. The massive bird fluttered across to Mr. Malfoy's desk, then held out a leg. Malfoy detached the letter and opened it.<p>

_Mr Lucius Malfoy,_

_ As a new entrant into the Wizarding political community and wizarding society in general, I felt that it was necessary that I seek the wisdom of a man whose experience in such matters is second to none. I would be honored if you could find a time to meet with me for lunch say this Sunday next. Enclosed is a portkey to the Fowl Manor._

_Humbly yours,_

_Artemis Fowl the Second_

Lucius leaned back. He remembered Fowl. The boy at Gringotts with the monster Manservant. The boy whom the goblins fawned over, and who had had two ministers for magic and the entire board of directors of Gringotts over for dinner.

_Mr. Artemis Fowl II,_

_My dear boy, it would be a pleasure to aid you in entering into the upper circles of Wizarding society. The approaching Sunday is quite acceptable. I shall see you at noon._

_ Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

He resealed the envelope but stopped when the owl stepped on his hand and looked down at the envelope and then him. Ah of course, the portkey. Malfoy turned over the envelope, and a solitary .45 round fell out of the paper.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy snarled angrily as Fowl brushed past him as the Slytherins left their Transfiguration class. Fifty points in a single lesson. Fowl had been the first and so far only student to perform every transfiguration McGonagall assigned them perfectly and on the first attempt. He had stolen Slytherin house from Draco practically over night. Even Crabbe and Goyle had started following around Fowl. That damned suit, the carelessly combed hair, the air of majestic superiority, the easy brilliance, everything about Fowl oozed power in a way that Draco could never even dream of emulating. The second year Slytherins were in awe of Artemis, and even the seventh years treated him as an equal. Draco stomped past a group of first years, who fled when he shot them an angry look. Draco didn't pay attention to where he was going until he found himself in the library.<p>

_"_What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco turned. Potter and Granger were standing behind him, watching him suspiciously.

"I have every right to use the library if I wish." Draco snapped.

"Yes, but you can't disturb everyone's studying with your angry muttering!" Hermione retorted.

"I was not muttering!"

"Yes you were, something about Fowl and how much of a git he is."

"Grahh!" Draco snarled. "I don't understand how he does it! it's not like he works at anything! His grades, perfect! His clothes, perfect! He's wealthy, he's clearly powerful, but no one knows a thing about him! What the hell is he!"

"Keep it down Malfoy, you'll get us kicked out of the library." Hermione hissed. Draco paused. He hadn't realized he had been shouting. "Besides, I know stuff about the Fowls."

"You know something about Fowl's family? How could you possibly know anything about a wizarding family?" Draco sneered.

"Because he's not from a wizarding family you git. He's muggle born, just like me."  
>"He is? Then why is he in Slytherin?"<p>

"Because Salazar Slytherin wanted powerful, scheming, ruthless, brilliant, bastards in his house. Artemis Fowl is a classic Slytherin, as is his family. Old family, very wealthy, very powerful, and once crossed, absolutely ruthless."

"How do you know all this Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"He was in the muggle papers a few years back. A series of murders occurred that the English muggle police thought they could connect him with the crime. The police who were investigating the crimes went missing, as did all the evidence. Fowl never saw the inside of a court room."_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

1) I really appreciate the reviews and feedback all of you guys are giving me! Keep it up!

2) I am going to open up a submission contest. Create a character, a short scene, or a plot point that you think will be cool, and the top five will be put into the story at some point, while characters may become permanent members of the cast. Please make these serious. I do not want vampiric bunny ninjas or anime characters as submissions. If I do put them in the story it will only be so that Butler can kill them with a pencil. Thou hast been warned. Submit characters =)

3) I own nothing!

Thanks alot!

* * *

><p>"The purpose of Gringotts and Sons my dear Goldhammer, is diversity. As we stand, we are the solitary bank in the British Isles. We could me so much more. There are few wizarding banks as it is, and with my help, Gringotts can become the only wizarding bank in the world. Imagine, a bank run by goblins and the Fowls. The Golden Duo. Aurum est Potestas. Gold is everything Mr. Goldhammer, and taking Gringotts international brings more gold through the doors."<p>

"I am inclined to agree Mr. Fowl. How does the Board vote?"

"Aye, the Fowl boy was right about Knockturn Alley, and it seems he's right again."

"Aye. I agree with the honorable Chairman Goldhammer and the honorable Mr. Azzlekirk."

"Aye. I concur."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Then we have made a unanimous , The newest branches of Gringotts will open across the UK in Scotland as the Gringotts and Sons Scotland Branch, in Ireland as the Gringotts and Sons Irish Branch, and in Knockturn Alley as Gringotts and Sons. The motion passes."

"Now gentlemen, I would like you to take a look at the second topic for discussion. The Alpha Trade Company."

"This you'll have to explain to me boy. Banking is all well and good, but trading? Highly unreliable. The wizards can't even move anything in bulk so what's the point?"

"The point Mr. Silver, is that I can. In the muggle world, Fowl Enterprises stands for dynamic new growth. My families company and it's related branches move products across the world every minute. We are the single largest transporter and distributer of commercial, and noncommercial goods in the entire muggle world. I wish to see the same thing in this wizarding world, but alongside Gringotts. With Gringotts banking strength and Fowl trade enterprise, we can create a powerhouse that will take over all wizarding world trade within four fiscal years. The money we will be making will make us physically sick."

"And what shall we do with all this money?"

"Take power. Money is merely a tool. One does not become rich by hoarding money like some greedy cave troll. One becomes rich by spending money. We can buy stores, bars, pubs, owleries, floo powder factories, anything and everything. We become rich and we become powerful. We will make life better and they will love us."

"You are suggesting something which sounds a bit too much like conquest Mr. Fowl."

"No gentlemen, nothing so grandoise. I simply believe that if we take it upon ourselves to become great, we can. Gringotts cannot remain a single bank forever. Already you face challenges from overseas from the Louis Caltermion Banking Family, and from the Medici Financial Wizarding clan in Italy. I can crush them for you. When we took Knockturn Alley we took it's criminals. We have an army gentlemen, an army very skilled in the less...respectable arts. I suggest we use it. In return for allowing me to set up the Alpha Trade Company, I will tell my associates in Knockturn Alley to deal with Gringotts's overseas competitors. I suggest we also purchase majority shares in these banks the minute they are defeated. We must not give them the chance to rebuild. Does the board agree? Excellent. Now, I must return to my manor. Mr. Lucius Malfoy is coming over and I must not keep such...unique company waiting. Good day gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was rather impressed with the Fowl Manor. He admired the grandeur, the power the castle like building exuded. There was no opulence here, just power. The Fowls were one of those families that were so rich they didn't need to have dozens of servants and gold paint on the walls. They didn't need to eat off of plates made of silver, or drink the most expensive wines. The Fowls simply had to be the Fowls. The name itself was worth a fortune. Glancing at his host, Malfoy could see why. Artemis Fowl the Second was dangerous. He had the calm demeanor of a person who knows exactly how much your life is worth, and exactly who to call to see that it ends. He had the personality of men who put crowns on the heads of kings, and who organized the inciters of the revolution that swept the kings away. The study in which he now sat was part library, part office. All of the walls were lined with books, none of which Malfoy recognized. A desk sat in front of a high arched window which looked out on the ocean, and in one corner of the room was an oak table and two armchairs.<p>

"Please sit down Mr. Malfoy." Artemis gestured to one of the chairs, then seated himself in the other. A servant entered moments later, carrying a tray with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Malfoy and Artemis spent a while talking, Malfoy doing most of it. Artemis sat and listened. Eventually, Artemis leaned forward and spoke;

"Mr. Malfoy, I invited you here today to discuss a business venture that my associates and I feel would be to your and our mutual advantage."

"Business? I am a politician my dear boy, I know little of banking." Malfoy waved his hand dismissively.

"Banking? Why do you think we are discussing banking?"

"Come now Artemis, I can call you Artemis yes? Good. Artemis, I know that you are in business with the Gringotts Bank. The goblins are bankers, so what other business could you possibly be referring to?" Malfoy smirked knowingly. "You can't hide anything from a Malfoy my boy."

"Believe me Mr. Malfoy, I most certainly can. I was speaking about international trade Mr. Malfoy. I propose to make you the president of the first wizarding trade company."

"Trade Company? Do I look like a merchant to you? The Malfoy's will not associate with shopkeepers! Ours is a noble lineage. Do I look like some lowborn tradesman?"

"No Mr. Malfoy, you look like someone who wants to make a considerable amount of money. I can build ships that can transport goods in bulk Mr. Malfoy, I can open up trade in places English Wizards have never traded with before, and I can guarantee that this trading company will remain the sole wizarding trade company. We can corner the market, and you stand to make a considerable amount of money. All I require are two things."

"And what would that be?" Malfoy asked cautiously.

"One, I require unrestricted access to your political and social contacts. A gala dinner should suffice. I will fund it of course. Secondly, you must understand how this business relationship works. I am you master. If you should choose to accept my proposal, you will work for me. You may appoint your own underlings, but all decisions you make must be ratified by the Gringotts Board of Directors and myself. Understood?"  
>"Before I agree to your proposal my boy, how much would I expect in return for my services." Malfoy leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from his whiskey.<p>

Artemis smiled, scribbled something on a piece of paper, then passed it to Malfoy. Flicking it open, Lucius nearly choked on his whiskey.

"That would be your salary on an annual basis." Artemis murmured.

"Most...most generous of you!" Malfoy sputtered.

"Then we have a deal?"

"Yes...yes we do!"

Artemis shook hands with Malfoy across the table. "The first ships sails on Friday of this week. I will have all the particulars delivered to your home later this evening. The gala should happen on Halloween, three weeks from today. Acceptable?"

"Quite."

"Then our business is concluded." Artemis rose abruptly and offered his hand. "Good day Mr. Malfoy, welcome aboard."

* * *

><p>Butler smiled to himself. Build a news company. There was a new one. Artemis had asked Butler to undertake many jobs before, even once pretending to be a Roman Catholic Priest, but he had never asked Butler to get a street criminal to become the editor of a newspaper. But somehow, it was working. Scabior, a fairly well known thief, con man, murderer, and possibly one of twenty criminals in Knockturn Alley who could spell properly was actually thrilled about being given the job. The one hundred thousand galleon annual salary might have had something to do with that Butler reflected. Ah well, everything was in place, and as usual, everything was going according to plan.<p>

"An we can write about murda, and corruption, an thievin!" Scabior cried out to general cheers from the assorted criminals he and Butler had gathered at one of Knockturn Alley's taverns.

"Just make sure that you also publish what the Employer wants published Mr. Scabior." Butler rumbled.

"Course Mr. Turlub sah, course!" Scabior grinned. "We've begun what might turn out to be a very profitable relationship."

"I hope so Mr. Scabior, for your sake." Butler swept out of the bar. As he reached the door he paused and said: "Lucius Malfoy has opened up the wizarding worlds first international trade company. I suggest you make that the front page."


	4. Chapter 4

1) I really appreciate the reviews and feedback all of you guys are giving me! Keep it up! Thank you for all the positive responses. I would ask only that you also include feed back. Remember, feed back will make this fic better!

2) I am going to open up a submission contest. Create a character, a short scene, or a plot point that you think will be cool, and the top five will be put into the story at some point, while characters may become permanent members of the cast. Please make these serious. I do not want vampiric bunny ninjas or anime characters as submissions. If I do put them in the story it will only be so that Butler can kill them with a pencil. Thou hast been warned. Submit characters =)

3) I own nothing!

Thanks alot!

_Italics = Gaelic (Native Language of Ireland)_

* * *

><p>The suit was a work of art, a sleek grey-black silk custom tailored construction. Artemis's tailor in Saville Row London had spent quite a long time working on this particular piece of clothing. Artemis looked like royalty in it. The four men standing behind him looked decidedly uncomfortable in their's. That would not do. Artemis straightened his black tie, and turned. Expensive clothes should look expensive. That was sort of the point. The catch was, that if the person wearing them had no presence, no edge, the expensive suits and rolex watches looked fake and cheap. Mobster's clothes, not the clothes of the bodyguards of the most powerful man in the British Isles.<p>

"Mr. Cutter relax, you are not wearing a dangerous creature." A wiry man who was smoking a magical cigarette a little too quickly to be relaxed. The man nodded swiftly. "Let the suit do the work. Forget that your wearing it. That was addressed to you Mr. Kirkwald." A muscular man with a shaved head grunted and let his shoulders relax. "Mr. Leopold and Mr. Harris, the tie is not meant to strangle you. Loosen them slightly." The last two men, one of whose face was turning blue, nodded and gasped as they loosened their ties. Butler, upon hearing that he would not be accompanying Artemis to the Malfoy Gala, had gone and found Artemis replacement bodyguards, after a rather loud argument via cellphone, which Artemis had had to then explain to a snooping Hermione Granger as a fight with his mother. The four guards had received a very painful crash course in close combat, body guarding, and a lecture on how indescribably dead they would be should any harm befall Artemis.

"You are not wearing diamonds gentlemen. Think of these clothes as chick magnets. The point is that they make you look good, not you looking good in them. They should convey the message that you are powerful without the clothes, just as you are in them. You are in the employ of the Fowl's, which further means that in any room you enter, you are expected to be the most lethal, ruthless, and efficient killer present. Let that image shine tonight, and everything will go perfectly.

"Sir." Cutter grunted, his Irish accent rumbling softy behind Artemis as the boy genius loaded a revolver and placed it in a shoulder holster in his coat. "The portkey is ere."

"Thank you Mr. Cutter. Remember gentlemen, Gaelic only while we are at the Malfoy Manor. I'd rather not be understood by our fine English hosts." Artemis swept out of his room, the four man falling in around him. They strode down a long hallway somewhere on the second floor of the Fowl Manor, dress shoes clicking on the marble floors. For all that Butler was a comfort to have at his side, Artemis knew that his current consignment of security was in a way more intimidating. Butler was one man, albeit a massive one, but one man could be killed. Four men, especially four seasoned murderers, were much more difficult. At least in theory. In reality, Butler was the clear preference, but the theory was what people thought. They never took the reality into account. That was what Artemis was counting on.

"I'm leaving father." Artemis called as he walked towards the front door.

"Good luck son." Artemis I replied from upstairs. "We will talk when you return."

Artemis and his bodyguards strode down the gravel drive to a waiting portkey in the shape of a oaken chair, and together, they departed for the Malfoy Manor.

"_Aye sir."_

* * *

><p><em>"Five seconds."<em>

Ten men entered the Medici Wizarding Bank in Florence. They spread out, a few moving into line, the rest idling around the outer edges of the long hall in which Italian wizards and Medici wizard clan bankers traded money.

_"Open up. Muggle weapons first, then wands."_

The bank filled with the sound of gunfire, the ten men pulling sub machine guns from under long black coats and spraying the crowded bank with lead.

* * *

><p>Artemis appeared in the drive of the Malfoy Manor with a stomach jerking tug, the portkey almost pitching him from his seat on the oaken chair that had acted as the portkey. One of his guards caught him as he stumbled, brushing him off as he rose to his feet.<p>

"_Are you alright sir?"_

"_Fine. Did anyone see me?"_

Around them, other wizards were popping into existence, some tumbling to the ground, others being caught by their entourages as they fell.

"_No sir. We came out first."_

"_Good. Is Malfoy here?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Hmph. Very well. Let's find a quiet corner and wait for our host."_

Artemis walked through the rapidly growing crowd of wizards, many of whom were shunted out of the way by his guards. Two young wizards pushed back when Cutter pushed them aside. Artemis heard Cutter snarl angrily_._

_"Calm yourself Mr. Cutter."_

The criminal turned bodyguard hissed, but turned away.

"Fuckin Irish." the young wizard snorted. "Bad as mudbloods."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Lucius Malfoy stood at the top of a stair, leading from the long lawn to a rose garden and then the manor. Beside him stood Draco Malfoy, and a beautiful blonde woman Artemis assumed was Mrs. Malfoy. "Welcome to my home. Before we go inside, I would like to introduce an incredible young man, Artemis Fowl!" Lucius pointed his cane at Artemis, who bowed his head slightly. "A new addition to the Slytherin House, and a close friend of my son Draco." Lucius placed his arm around his son's shoulders. Damn. Lucius really was pushing the family friends story hard. That would need correction at a later date. Still, it was gratifying to watch the two young wizards turn tail and run when they heard "close friend."

_"Mr. Fowl. Lucius Malfoy is approaching."_

Malfoy was striding through the crowd of guests, a smirk on his thin face. "Artemis! How are you?"

"Where can we speak privately?" Artemis hissed. "You and I need to have a conversation."

"Why of course... my study is unoccupied." Malfoy replied, his smirk faltering.

"Lead on." Artemis followed Malfoy into the Manor. He was led into an ostentatious office, the walls adorned with paintings of what Artemis assumed were Malfoy's ancestors. An ornate desk sat in front of a double window, the legs carved into the shape of snakes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you understand our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not your friend Mr. Malfoy."

"Come now, I know you're far from pure blood but..."

"Mr. Malfoy, you are property. I am not your friend, but your master. You are on my payroll. Your money is in my bank. I own you. If you say something, it is cleared by me. If you buy something, it is cleared by me. You will make introductions for me with the following people who are your guests tonight." Artemis tossed a rolled up piece of paper into Malfoy's face, which was white with fury.

"You...you come into my home and order me? Mr. Fowl, I don't think you know who you are insulting!"

"I am insulting Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater, adviser to the Minister for Magic, and pure blood supremacist. Now let me tell you whom you are dealing with. Artemis Fowl the Second, brightest mind in Europe, most dangerous man on the planet. I could have you murdered in the middle of the Ministry of Magic, in front of the Minister, and no one would investigate. I own the Auror Office. I own the Minister. I own everything. I play games that you could never comprehend. Speak back to me again Mr. Malfoy, and you might find your Death Eater status reviewed. Make the introductions." Artemis's voice was soft, but the words seemed to drive Malfoy backwards, until he collapsed in the chair behind his desk. The man nearly jumped out of his chair when a great horned owl rapped on the window of the study.

"Bran, my owl." Artemis murmured. Opening the letter, the boy genius froze. "Mr. Malfoy, I must be excused, a student has been attacked at Hogwarts. I suggest you join me there in two hours."


	5. Chapter 5

1) I really appreciate the reviews and feedback all of you guys are giving me! Keep it up! Thank you for all the positive responses. I would ask only that you also include feed back. Remember, feed back will make this fic better!

2) I am going to open up a submission contest. Create a character, a short scene, or a plot point that you think will be cool, and the top five will be put into the story at some point, while characters may become permanent members of the cast. Please make these serious. I do not want vampiric bunny ninjas or anime characters as submissions. If I do put them in the story it will only be so that Butler can kill them with a pencil. Thou hast been warned. Submit characters =)

3) I own nothing!

4) Sorry for the delay in updates, I just haven't been able to find time to sit down and write. So much work right now! SATs are evil!

Thanks alot!

_Italics = Gaelic (Native Language of Ireland)_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stood in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts as several teachers prodded a frozen Mrs. Norris. Beside him stood a sniffling Hermione, no doubt certain they were about to be expelled, and a pale faced Ron, straight backed like a soldier being screamed he himself hadn't been so terrified of being expelled, Harry would have laughed. Then again, it was hard to laugh with Snape glaring coldly at Harry, promising all kinds of agonizing punishment. From one end of the room, Professor Lockhart was going on about some adventure in one of his books, as the portraits of the professor nodded sagely. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood over Argus Filch's frozen cat, carefully examining the animal as Filch fidgeted nervously. Snape, stood just behind Harry, a hand gripping his shoulder.A violin playing filled the room, the mournful cry making everyone look at Snape, from whom the sound was emanating. Or more accurately, from the pockets of his robe.<p>

"Excuse me." Snape drew a sleek black cell from his robe and left the room. As the rest of the room glanced at one another in amazement, Snape walked back in, the cellphone still in one hand.

"Headmaster, a person of some importance is here to see you."

"Please send him to my office Severus." Dumbledore murmured, still examining the cat. "She's not dead Argus." Dumbledore glanced upwards, irritation briefly crossing his face as a cold sneer interrupted him.

"I think you will want to see me now professor." Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway, his elegant black robes slightly ruffled, his cane clasped like a sword. Beside him stood Artemis Fowl, dressed in a sleek grey suit. Harry's eyes narrowed. Of course. Malfoy was here to get him, Harry expelled, and Artemis was playing suck up. So like a Slytherin.

"Petrified is she?" Artemis drawled, his accent and dispassionate tone making Harry decidedly uncomfortable.

"Yes. How did you know Mr. Fowl?" McGonagall asked, clearly just as suspicious as Harry was.

"She is frozen but clearly still living. No signs of ice or magical bonds, hence petrified." Artemis sauntered forwards, pushing past Malfoy to enter the room. Hermione hissed in surprise as Malfoy grimaced and stood aside to let the young man pass.

"Did you see that?" she hissed to Harry.

"What?"

"Malfoy got out of his way. Fowl's a muggle born like me. Something's wrong, Malfoy's following Fowl."

"Be silent Miss. Granger." Snape sneered, shoving Hermione away from Harry.

"Mr. Fowl, a pleasure to see you." Dumbledore smiled, but it failed to reach his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Please excuse my intrusion Professor, but I felt that my services could be of some assistance."

"How could you help eh Mr. Fowl?" Lockhart laughed, "Leave it to the grown ups, there's a good lad."

"The cat was attacked by a basilisk." Artemis snarled, whirling around to face Lockhart. "Clearly she did not look into it's eyes as that would have killed her. Most likely she saw it's reflection and was petrified. Now I would suggest that you stop treating me like a child and those with an intellect do their work." Lockhart actually stumbled backwards, tripping over his robes. Ron snorted.

"How do you know all this Mr. Fowl?" McGonagall asked, her lips the thinnest of thin lines. Artemis must have realized that he was now under suspicion by the matron of Gryffindor for when he spoke, his voice held none of the anger it had when he had snapped at Lockhart.

"Logic professor. No student could petrify something, and this school's staff are far to honorable for the act. Thus a creature. Only three creatures can petrify something, the cockatrice, the basilisk, and the gorgon. We are not in Greece, so gorgons are out, we are to far north for cockatrices, and anyway, there are no cobras in Scotland. Thus the basilisk. Most likely a northern sea serpent variant, thus very large but not as venomous."

The silence that followed was broken by clapping. Dumbledore was smiling down at Artemis Fowl, his face split in a genuine smile. "Mr. Fowl, well done! Well done indeed! I assume you know the legend of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You mean the story that Slytherin built a secret chamber to house a monster beneath the school? Of course professor." Now Artemis was smiling. "Your work on the subject was most illuminating."

"You read my essay?" Harry noticed that McGonagall and Snape were slowly backing away from Dumbledore, pained expressions on their faces. "What did you think?"

"Well," Artemis coughed in embarrassment."It isn't my place to comment on the work of one so experienced and well respected as yourself but I felt that you seemed to brush off the legends as mere fancy before a full examination. All legends are based in some kind of truth Professor, as I am sure you are aware."

"Oh of course but..." Dumbledore was interrupted by a grimacing Snape. "Professor, perhaps we can send the students to their dormitories if this is the work of a monster not a sutdent? Mr. Malfoy wishes to speak with you regarding this matter as well."

"Oh yes. Perhaps some other time Mr Fowl?"

"I look forwards to it Professor." Artemis gave McGonagall, Dumbledore, Filch, and Snape each a curt bow, and proffered a hand to Mr. Malfoy, who shook it almost tentatively. Lockhart he ignored. Then, the suit clad Slytherin strode from the office.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger." McGonagall said pointedly. Nodding hurriedly, the trio ran out of the room, after Artemis. Behind them they heard Malfoy say "Now Dumbledore, what am I to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with Artemis just outside the library, where the boy was admiring a suit of armor.<p>

"Fowl."

"Good evening to the three of you." Artemis drawled, barely glancing at the trio.

"Why were you with Malfoy?" Ron asked, moving forwards aggressively.

"Back up Mr. Weasley, I dislike my personal space being violated." Artemis narrowed his green eyes when Ron did not back away. "You really won't go away until I tell you will you?"

"No. We won't" Harry agreed, moving to stand next to Ron.

"Ugh. Fine." Artemis sulked. "Your common room or mine?"

"Wha..?"

"Ours." Hermione interjected. Artemis blinked, then smiled. "Lead the way Miss. Granger." he murmured, bowing as she passed. Hermione gave him a soft shove, and Artemis grinned like a cat. Haryy noticed that Ron was gritting his teeth.

"Talk while we walk?" Hermione called to Artemis who was a little behind her. "If you want." Artemis replied.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"He and I do business together."

"_You_ do business with Mr. Malfoy?"

"He does business with me Mr. Potter, there is a difference."

"Why?"

"For the same reason I do business with anyone Mr. Weasley, to make money."

"Merlin's Hat." Hermione muttered to the portrait of the fat lady, which swung open. "This way Mr. Fowl."

It was the most complex conversation Harry had ever been a part of. Artemis sat in one of the over stuffed armchairs beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room as Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted him with questions. If the boy was hard to read, his answers were even more so. When asked why he had arrived with Malfoy, Artemis had replied that "A colleague of mine has interests that converge with Mr. Malfoy's" and no amount of further questioning could get him to elaborate further. Hermione didn't speak much, but sat back and let Harry and Ron shoot questions at Artemis.

"I remember hearing about you on the muggle news Fowl." Hary began.

"Please. Artemis."

"Call me Harry then. You were being investigated for theft."

"My family was questioned. No charges were pressed."

"Because the officer's in charge of the investigation turned up dead." Hermione shot back.

"An unfortunate accident." Artemis murmured, looking into the dying fire.

"Because they were found?"

"No Miss Granger, because we had to kill them. I don't like killing. It's bad for business."

"Would you have us killed?"

Artemis was silent for a moment. "It would be a decision that I would deeply regret making. If forced however, I would not rule out the option." The warmth of the common room seemed to disappear.

"So...you'd kill us then?" Ron asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"If you posed a threat that could not be removed peacefully, then yes." Artemis saw their expressions and lent forwards. They lent back. "I'm a firm believer in answering a direct question with a direct answer. You asked if I could have you removed, and I said yes. Now does this mean I will? No."

"Why are you here Mr. Fowl?" Hermione asked, leaning forwards to gaze into the Irish boy's emerald eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you at Hogwarts. You're clearly smart enough to learn magic on your own, and I doubt school is conducive to the creation of a Fowl Empire. So, why are you here?"

Artemis was quiet for a while. "I guess, I wanted to know what it was like."

"What was like?"

"To go to school, to be forced to socialize with people my age." Ron and Harry glanced at each other. If Artemis started crying his heart out to Hermione, they were leaving. "Have you heard of As-burgers Syndrome Miss. Granger?"

"Yes."

"My family has a history of the disease. My family has an inordinate number of brilliant individuals, but most, myself included, have difficulty relating to other people. In someways, the three of you can do things I will never do, have numerous friends, the ability to relax, to laugh. I cannot be calm. I am always seeing the angles, the objective, the lies. I exist as a machine of sorts, a machine for the propagation of wealth and power. That is all I can do. In someways, I envy you."

"How?" Ron snorted. "You're filthy rich! You can do what you want!"

"You have no idea how lonely wealth makes someone Mr. Weasley." Ron looked at Artemis. "How d'you figure?"

"You have a large family?"

"Yeah."

"And you love them and they love you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I don't have a family Mr. Weasley. My family is probably best described as a firm, a business. When I was growing up, I saw my parents maybe once a day, and even then only for minutes. They were too busy. They had work to do. When I was six I started working just to be like them. My family has not had a Christmas together, we haven't celebrated my birthday, or anyone's birthday. That is what money is to my family Mr. Weasley. Money is loneliness. I play my games with politics and crime because there I can be who I want to be, not the little boy who has no friends and never had a birthday. That is why who I am Mr. Weasley. You have no idea how much I would give to be like you." Artemis shook his head as he finished, as if irritated with himself for speaking. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in their chairs, stunned.

"I..." Ron stammered. "I didn't know you were..."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley. I don't mind."

"Ron."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Ron. You've never had a birthday?"

"Never."

"Merlin." Ron blew out heavily. "I though I had it tough."

"Thank you for the sympathy, all of you. I must be going." Artemis stood. "By the way Mr. Weasley, your father works for the ministry does he not?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering." Artemis left, a rare smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were down in the great hall having breakfast, when five owls flew in and landed right in front of Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, and George.<p>

"What the?"

Ron gingerly removed the letter from his owl, which flew off.

"It's from the ministry!" Ron gasped as he examined the letter.

"What?" Hermione snatched it and looked it over. Sure enough, the ministry seal sat on the back of the letter, the black wax bearing two crossed wands.

"Open it!" Harry urged.

"Why's the ministry sending me mail?" Ron asked as he tore the letter open and read aloud.

By request of your father we are forwarding this letter to you and your siblings. At seven this morning, your father was officially promoted to the head of the newest office in the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Home Security. This agency, at your father's lead, will be tasked with enforcing anti smuggling and dangerous material laws, including muggle artifacts. Our best to you and your family.

Cornelius Fudge

Minister for Magic

"Congratulations Ron!" Hermione squeaked. "Good job mate!" Harry grinned, slapping a stunned Ron the back. Further down the Gryffindor table, Fred and George were roaring like lions from the top of the table, and Percy and Ginny were hugging.

"My dad's the head of a department." Ron mumbled. "How, who?"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where Artemis was going through his mail. The boy looked up and smirked, giving Ron a curt, but not unfriendly, bow.


	6. Chapter 6

1) I really appreciate the reviews and feedback all of you guys are giving me! Keep it up! Thank you for all the positive responses. I would ask only that you also include feed back. Remember, feed back will make this fic better!

2) I am going to open up a submission contest. Create a character, a short scene, or a plot point that you think will be cool, and the top five will be put into the story at some point, while characters may become permanent members of the cast. Please make these serious. I do not want vampiric bunny ninjas or anime characters as submissions. If I do put them in the story it will only be so that Butler can kill them with a pencil. Thou hast been warned. Submit characters =)

3) I own nothing!

4) Sorry for the long absence. I've got tons of stuff going on right now and I only just got back to the story. Hopefully this'll tide you over till my next update.

Thanks alot!

* * *

><p>Basilisks. Wonderful. Exactly what Artemis needed right now. A great, aggressive, <em>fucking<em> snake, just wandering through the school, attacking people random. If Salazar Slytherin was anything to go by, the monster would be after muggle borns, those the founder of Slytherin house viewed as unclean. So not only was there a massive snake loose in Hogwarts, it was after Artemis's hide. So preoccupied was the prodigy of Slytherin with the sudden doom that had befallen his school, that he completely missed the blond girl who turned a corner sharply and banged right into him. There was a tinkling of glass, and Artemis felt himself falling.

"Oh dear!" came a soft, airy voice. "Sorry!" a wide eyed girl stood over Artemis Fowl, her robe stained with greenish goo, a strangely vacant expression in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Artemis muttered, getting to his feet. "You spilled whatever…that is." Artemis gestured at the green goo, which was beginning to smoke alarmingly.

"Oh this?" said the girl, as if she had just noticed."Wrackspurt saliva. Very good for keeping away Nargles." Artemis felt himself take a rapid step back.

"Nargles?"

"Oh yes, Nargles. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way." The girl offered a hand, which Artemis shook.

"Artemis Fowl."

"The Slytherin? I've heard a lot about you. All of Ravenclaw has. Is it true you're a genius?"

"Yes."

"How is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's it like being a genius. I wouldn't know you see, everyone tells me I'm hopeless." Artemis noticed that the dreamy smile didn't fade from the girl's face, even as she spoke.

"You're a Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood. Only the clever go to your house."

"Hmm. Well, I should probably wash the Wrackspurt saliva off before I catch fire. Nice meeting you Artemis." The girl drifted off, leaving a slightly stunned Artemis murmuring "Likewise." to an empty hallway.

So Ravenclaw was talking about him were they? Well, that was to be expected. It was rare for any student to outsmart the Ravenclaws, especially younger students. Still, anonymity was always preferable. The spotlight was not a place Artemis liked to stay for very long. Celebrity was becoming rather useful though. Several Slytherins had begun to follow Artemis around, much like the clique that followed Malfoy from class to class. Most of them were without any real usefulness, but a few had stood out, chief amongst them being Theodore Nott. Son of a death eater, rather intelligent boy, of the same age as Artemis, Nott seemed to have a knack for what Artemis liked to call "private business". In other words, Nott seemed to have no qualms about smashing an older Slytherin across the face with a lamp so hard his jaw shattered and he had to be escorted to Madame Pomfrey on account of a "bad fall". Another of Artemis's more useful lackeys was Zabini Blaise. Whilst the boy was nowhere near as brutal or cold as Nott, he did have a charm that was completely absent from Nott's personality. Whilst Nott could only threaten or beat, Blaise had the manner of a diplomat. He was not as strong as Nott, nor as skilled at magic as Artemis. But that boy could talk himself out of an execution, and get the jury to give him their wallets on the way out of the court room. Both boys also came from very wealthy families, and more importantly, families with very dirty, very big, secrets. As Artemis entered the library, he heard the sound of Nott's soft footsteps behind him.

"How are you Mr. Nott?"

"Fine."

"Excellent, where is Mr. Blaise?"

"Left table, end of the library." Nott grunted. Not one for long sentences Artemis grinned.

"Evening Artemis!" Zabini called from his seat at the end of the library, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"Good evening Mr. Blaise. How goes the preparation for the Potions Exam?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me about the damned exam Artemis. It's going to be the death of me."

"I hope not Zabini. You're still tolerable company." Artemis gave Zabini a grin, which the boy returned. "Hear that Nott? I'm tolerable company, not like your tall, dark, and stupid routine."

"Shut up Zabini." Nott growled.

"Peace gentlemen." Artemis smirked. "Where are the gnats?"

"Them? Oh classes I think. Most of them are trying to get help from professor Snape for this torture he's created for us tomorrow."

"It's only torture for you cause you don't study Zabini. You're too busy with Tracy Davis." Nott smirked.

"Hey!" Zabini threw a balled up parchment at Nott, who caught it deftly.

"Enough." Artemis grunted. Both boys stopped immediately. "Do either of you have the evening paper? My owl hasn't arrived yet."

"Yeah, I've got the Prophet, and the Gold Standard." Zabini pulled two papers from his bag.

"Gold Standard first if you please."

ALPHA TRADE COMPANY GRAND OPENING!

LUCIUS MALFOY TO HEAD FIRST TRADE COMPANY IN WIZARDING BRITAIN!

_Scabior Druitt: Editor _

Artemis grinned as he perused the front cover. Butler had done a remarkable job with the newspaper. Already, the Knockturn Alley publication was selling at pace with the Daily Prophet, despite the lack of real substance to the material published. There was one section Artemis did appreciate though, one which the infamous Mr. Scabior had come up with all on his own. The Goblin Economist. Every day, one section of the paper was reserved exclusively for financial advice from several goblins from Gringotts and Sons. In it the goblins outlined smart stock buys, what to sell, which investments would do well, and which were dangerous. It was something, that was exclusive to Artemis's little paper, since the Gringotts board was not about to diversify into any other publications so long as Artemis gave them a cut.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy has quite a venture planned."

"My father too." Nott added. "He got hired by Malfoy as a viceident."

"Vice-president Theodore. The word is vice-president."

"Yeah, exactly."

"My mother says it's all a load." Zabini replied. "She says Malfoy's without…."

But whatever Mr. Malfoy was out of, they never found out, because at that moment, Artemis's owl Bran swept into the library to land with a clatter on the table.

"Owl for you Artemis." Zabini grinned.

"Peck him Bran." Artemis muttered. He heard Nott laugh as Zabini swore violently.

"What was that for Artemis?" Zabini whined.

"Sarcasm isn't attractive Mr. Blaise." Artemis murmured in reply. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, it seems I am needed in the headmaster's office."

"See you later Artemis." Zabini called as Artemis walked out of the library.

"Hnn." grunted Nott.

* * *

><p>The snake was hungry. It could smell them in the halls, it could taste them in the air. It needed to feed. The first time it had been denied. Not again. Never again. It heard the light door opening, heard it's master call it out to hunt, to kill, to feed.<p>

There. It saw one. There, it could feed now.

* * *

><p>"ATTACK! THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK! NO ONE IS SAFE! RUN!"<p>

Harry Potter stood there frozen. In front of him, lay Artemis Fowl, blood pouring from a deep cut across his back.

"Out of the way Potter!" someone yelled. Harry felt himself pushed aside as McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey ran towards the prone form of Artemis Fowl.

"He's not dead Minerva." Madame Pomfrey hissed. "But if this bleeding doesn't stop…we need to get him to the hospital wing immediately."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" the voice of Albus Dumbledore reverberated through the hallway, now filled with yelling students. Like a parting sea, a path was cleared, to reveal a grim faced Professor Dumbledore. "Poppy, get Mr. Fowl to the hospital wing immediately." Madame Pomfrey, nodded, waved her wand, and she and the still bleeding Artemis hurried towards the hospital wing.

"RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORIES!" Dumbledore boomed again. "Minerva, if you would tell the teachers that no student is to be out of their common room."

"Certainly Headmaster." McGonagall hurried off.

"Did you see?"

"What do you think?"

"Potter was here first."

"Potter." They thought it was him.

"Potter." It wasn't. It wasn't him.

"Potter." IT WASN'T HIM!

"Harry Potter!"

"What?" Harry snapped. Hermione jumped back from her place at his shoulder.

"We..we need to get to the common room Harry."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry Hermione." Harry mumbled.

As they walked down the halls towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry thought he heard a soft, hissing, laughter from the hall where Artemis had lain.


	7. Chapter 7

1) I really appreciate the reviews and feedback all of you guys are giving me! Keep it up! Thank you for all the positive responses. I would ask only that you also include feed back. Remember, feed back will make this fic better!

2) I am going to open up a submission contest. Create a character, a short scene, or a plot point that you think will be cool, and the top five will be put into the story at some point, while characters may become permanent members of the cast. Please make these serious. I do not want vampiric bunny ninjas or anime characters as submissions. If I do put them in the story it will only be so that Butler can kill them with a pencil. Thou hast been warned. Submit characters =)

3) I own nothing!

4) Sorry for the long absence. I've got tons of stuff going on right now and I only just got back to the story.

Thanks alot!

Again, I really apologies for my long absence.

* * *

><p>If Albus Dumbledore had to describe his current stae, it would be...shaken. No that wasn't true. He was panicking. Only this morning, a giant of a man had appeared at the gates, claiming to be poor young Artemis's butler of all things. Dumbledore didn't know of many butlers who carried pistols. Or who could knock the wind out of Hagrid with a single punch. The man had spared Dumbledore and the teachers only the briefest of disgusted glances, and had taken up position in front of Artemis's bed, where he had remained, as still as a statue.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore!" Albus started. Poppy Pomfrey was looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right Albus?" she whispered.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Poppy." Albus muttered. "How is he?"

"Not good." Madame Pomfrey frowned. "He should be dead, both his lungs were punctured, but I've got him on the strongest breathing spell I know, and he's a strong boy. The bleeding's stopped at least, but the venom is really my chief concern."

"Can't an antidote be made?"

"Oh of course it can professor. He's so chocked full of it the venom is completely harmless. That isn't what worries me." Madame Pomfrey held up a ratty old book. "Look here."

Albus looked. He read a short passage about an antidote to Basilisk Venom. Then he reached the bit about the side effects.

"Merlin's beard." He hissed, "Is this accurate?"

"Yes, St. Mungo's confirmed. They're sending a team here to care for him. In his condition, he can't be moved. Basilisk venom causes violent hallucinations. Vivid ones at that. To the infected, the dreams are as real as you or I. I've got him on so many sedatives I'm worried about killing him. If someone so much as touches him though, even with the sedatives, he'll go ape."

"What do you mean ape?"

"He'll try to kill everyone he sees. He'll try and tear the castle to the ground. Even without a wand, he's incredibly dangerous. His..butler could barely control him the last time he went off."

"So what do we do Poppy?"

"We wait. It's all we can do."

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy smiled as he wrote. He was writing a little letter to Artemis Fowl, who had <em> tragically <em> been attacked. It was so sad, honestly, a smart little mud blood like him attacked by a monster like a basilisk. Malfoy looked at his bookshelf, where a single space was open. He had always wondered what the book would do, ever since his master had given it too him all those years ago.

_Dear Mr. Fowl,_

_ I regret to inform you that our little "arrangement" is at an end. We have worked together for roughly two months, and in that time I have made a considerable amount of money. I have also made some very powerful friends. Friends who do not know you are well, you, that is to say, a child. I have informed them of their employer's age, and their reaction has been, well, less than positive. Ever since I met you, I found you to be rude, insulting, pretentious, arrogant, and..._

Malfoy paused here. Damn, writer's block. Oh wait, yes that would bother the boy to no end when he woke up. If he woke up.

_ and utterly boring. You are the worst of two worlds, a mudblood and an Irishman. Many mudbloods in this nation still hold the one redeeming quality of being English. You cannot even make that claim. I am no longer a minion Mr. Fowl, I work on my own now. I will be taking over control of the Alpha Trading Company, as well as it's subsidiaries in Europe and the Mediterranean. You may keep the banks. I have no interest in them. But do not attempt to fight me. I have taken many of your "employees". Very few wizarding criminals will work for a child. I can fight you Artemis, and now I can beat you. You__ have been warned._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy Esq._

Malfoy folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and sealed it.

"Are you sure about sending that?" Malfoy's study was filled with men, of all size and description. Some dressed like fops, others like bums. Many were tattooed, even more were severely scarred. Five of them sat in chairs in front of Malfoy's desk. These five were dressed in masterfully tailored suits, a recent addition to the wizard fashion world. Malfoy had always thought that Fowl had had a hand in that.

"Of course. The boy should know he's been dethroned."

The man who had spoken, a mean looking old man with a full mustache frowned. "Why not kill him? We're all safer if he dies."

Malfoy grimaced. This bit about his new "friends" he didn't like.

"If that makes you sleep well at night, I want nothing to do with it." The room sniggered. "Just leave the letter on his body." The sniggering stopped.

"John." mumbled the fattest of the five men in suits. A lean man stepped forwards, his wand twirling in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Take care of it for Mr. Malfoy."

"Sure."

Malfoy shivered inwardly. He had killed before. Tortured as well. He wasn't quite a stranger to murder. But it felt strange somehow, to command someones death. Artemis Fowl would die, and Malfoy wouldn't even touch him. Now he knew what the Dark Lord had felt every time he ordered a kill. This was power, true power. Lucius Malfoy decided he could get used to the feeling.

* * *

><p>The Hospital Wing was quiet. It was just after midnight, and the wing was empty, save for a single occupied bed. Jonathan Raz, murderer, burglar, and ex spell breaker for Gringotts Bank, peered in through the great double windows. He had only minutes to do his work. The Hogwarts grounds were protected by magic too strong not to set off. Raz had hit at least two alarms on his way in. Probably another three as he climbed up the castle walls on a rope that had flown from the tip of his wand. It didn't matter. By the time the teachers reacted to the alarm, he would be long gone. He'd spend a night in Hogsmeade, then be gone before a search began in the village.<p>

Slowly, Raz pushed open one of the windows. An old hinge creaked, and Raz froze. If the matron woke up, this could get messy. He heard a muffled grunt from her office. Blood was pumping in his ears now as he hung half in, half out of the window, barely holding on with one hand. If he let go, he doubted he'd be able to save himself. Muscles in his right arm screaming in protest, Raz waited.

A light clicked on. Then a shadow moved across the glass of the matrons office. She was going to come out into the wing. Raz shifted around so that his wand pointed towards the door. The shadow moved towards the door, rubbing it's eyes.

"Avada..." Raz began, already beginning the spell that would remove this last obstacle to his target.

The light clicked off.

Raz breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly cast a silence charm on the office and hauled himself through the window, landing soundlessly on the floor. He moved quickly over to the bed where the boy slept, and placed Mr. Malfoy's letter on the bedside table.

Then, he took aim. His wand moved until it was right between the boy's eyes, just grazing his skin.

"Bye bye." Raz muttered. Then the boy's eyes opened, and everything went to hell.

The boy let out a horrific scream of incomprehensible fury, smacking Raz's wand away, and seizing a water jug on the bedside table. As the jug smashed against his forehead, Raz heard the door of the hospital wing slam open.

"Master Fowl!" a deep voice boomed.

The jug, now sharp shards of glass, came down again, tearing into Raz's face. The would be assassin screamed piteously as his intended victim proceeded to pound his face, chest, and neck into a bloody mess.

"Master Fowl!" the deep voice roared again, and the boy was torn off him, pulled away by a dark giant.

"Wand...wand!" Raz yelled, searching desperately for the thin wooden stick.

There was a sickening snapping noise. The giant had picked up the wand, which had fallen onto the bed, and snapped it in half with one hand. This was so not good. Reaching into his coat, Raz drew out his fall back, a long wicked looking knife.

"Come on you big fucker!" Raz screamed, launching himself at the giant who had just subdued the boy with a head lock. The knife flew towards the man's throat, a cut that would tear open his jugular and his windpipe in a single, fluid, blow.

Which never landed.

Raz felt the man's head grip his wrist in a crushing hold, squeezing until the knife fell to the floor with a clatter. Then the giant moved, faster than Raz thought possible, slamming his other hand into Raz's outstretched elbow. There was a crack, and Raz screamed.

"WHO SENT YOU!" the giant boomed, scarred face close to Raz's own.

"My arm!" Another crack. the shoulder this time. Another scream.

"WHO SENT YOU!"

"Malfoy! Lucius Fucking Malfoy!" Raz gasped, blinded by blood and near incoherent with pain. The giant dropped him. The crippled hitman crumpled to the floor mewing in agony.

"Master Fowl?" The boy was standing in front of Raz, eyes boring into his own. There was a look there, the type Raz was all to familiar with. He'd seen it in the eyes of "co workers", friends, and enemies. It was a look that appeared occasionally in Knockturn Alley's criminal underworld. The men that had it all had one thing in common. They were all ruthless, vicious, dispassionate bastards. This boy had the eyes of a killer.

"Please...please don't hurt me!" Raz begged, trying to lift his hands to cover his face.

"Who sent him Butler?"

"Malfoy." The giant man rumbled.

"So he has betrayed me." the boy swayed suddenly, and his white shirt darkened. "Damn." The giant guided him back onto his bed.

"Butler."

"Yes Artemis?"

"Take this little man away. I want a damage report in the morning."

"Yes sir. If I may ask, how are you?"

"Butler, my old friend. I am in the middle of using every ounce of concentration I have not to tear out both of your throats. Knock me out, then remove that." the boy gestured to Raz. "Kill him...fucking kill him." he continued under his breath. Both Raz and the ginat saw the boy's hand drift towards the knife on the floor.

"Sorry sir." the giant grunted, and his hand flashed out. The boy collapsed.

"Now, to deal with you." as the giant moved towards Raz, he smiled. Raz had seen the same smile on sharks. The fear welled up inside him, and he did the natural thing. He voided himself, and screamed like a little girl.

When Madame Pomfrey woke the next morning, she found Artemis Fowl sitting up in bed, a strange smile on his face. There was also a considerable amount of blood on the bed, floor, curtains, and wall.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry for my unbelievably long absence. Let's just say shit hit the fan life wise around August of last year and I have been doing nothing on fan fiction. I apologize for keeping what few of my readers remain waiting so long. :(

So, to stave off my inevitable execution for dropping my story, here goes.

Be warned, this chapter contains the revenge of Artemis Fowl.

As usual, italics equal gaelic

The character challenge still stands.

* * *

><p>A very fat man in a suit stumbled down the street, the front of his shirt stained brown with sick. A block behind him, a solitary figure in a black coat followed after him. Glancing behind him, the fat man made a sharp turn into his garden.<p>

The fat man fumbled with the lock of his door, squealing in terror as his follower got closer and closer. Finally, the door opened, and the fat man dashed through, just as his pursuer reached the garden gate.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." The fat man staggered into his living room, wand out. "Accio floo powder!" A jar floated over to him, which he grabbed.

"Incendio!" a fire appeared in the hearth. And on the drapes. As smoke filled the room, the fat man coughed "Malfoy..Manor!" and threw first the powder, then himself into the flames, just as a loud crash heralded the pusuer booting down the door.

For a moment he spun, safe within the floo network. Then something grabbed the back of his collar, and he felt himself dragged from the safe warmth. Crying piteously, the fat man fell onto a hard cement floor.

"Hello Fat Man." three men stood over him, all in black coats.

"Wha?"

"Oh didn't you know?" One grinned.

"Mister Fowl owns the floo network." another cackled.

"We had you the moment you entered the flames." the third sneered.

There was a crack, and the fat man's pursuer apparated into place.

"Got him?" the man asked, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Oh we got him Cutter." the third speaker laughed. "We got this traitorous little shit right here."

"Good. Get him up." The fat man was hauled to his feet.

"We bring a message from your employer." The man named Cutter continued, pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket. A sack was produced, and from the sack fell the severed head of Raz. The fat man threw up.

"Mr. Fowl thought you should know what happens to traitors."

The fat man fell to his knees, wild eyes flickering between the four men. "Please...it was Malfoy."

"We know." one of the men murmured, moving his coat aside to reveal a long butcher's knife.

"Please...don't kill me! It was Malfoy! It was all his idea I swear!"

"We know." Cutter grunted, handing the knife wielder a thick leather apron.

"I can help you get Malfoy! Don't do this lads...please don't do this..."

"Hold him."

The fat man screamed.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to visit Artemis Fowl in the hospital wing after classes ended for the day, Hermione forcing Ron to carry a huge package of class work "so that he can keep up" as Hermione put it. The package was so big that Ron didn't see a blonde girl drift out the door of the hospital wing.<p>

The ensuing crash sent both Ron and Luna Lovegood sprawling, a cloud of papers exploding into the air.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, rushing over to help Luna to her feet.

"You alright?" Ron asked roughly, turning away from Luna.

"I'm alright." Luna replied dreamily, as if nothing had happened. "Well, goodbye." Luna drifted off, leaving a slightly stunned trio in her wake, surrounded by sheets of parchment.

"What a strange girl." Harry said after a moment.

"Yeah, they call her loony Luna in Ravenclaw." Ron grinned.

"Do they call you Muppet Ron?" Artemis Fowl's cold voice came from within the hospital wing. "Try not to run over my acquaintances in future Mr. Weasley."

"Stuff it git." Ron snapped, stomping towards Artemis's hospital bed, the recovered stack of papers in his arms. "You're lucky I'm here at all."

"Yes, I cannot imagine any greater pleasure than your company Mr. Weasley." Artemis drawled. "Why are you three here?"

"We came to see how you were Artemis." Hermione smiled brightly, sitting down beside Artemis's bed.

"We thought you could use the company." Harry added, sitting beside Hermione. Ron, grimacing at Artemis made a noise that might have been an affirmation.

Artemis's warded section of the hospital wing was more crowded than Harry had ever seen the hospital wing. Books sat in great stacks beside his bed, dozens of letters lay in haphazard piles on the bedside counter, and a sleek black laptop sat on Artemis's lap, a headphone trailing from a port to Artemis's ear.

"So..."Harry began after a painful silence, in which the trio fidgeted and Artemis watched them patiently. "We brought you your class work."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Artemis replied. Silence returned with a vengeance. Eventually, Hermione reached over and pulled the headphones out of the computer. "What are you listening to Artemis?"

Trying and failing to stop her, Artemis leaned back with an exasperated groan as the sound of an electrical guitar filled the room.

**_And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene _**

**_He's got a daytime job he's doing alright _**

**_He can play honky tonk just like anything _**

**_Saving it up for Friday night _**

**_With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing_**

"Damn." Artemis grunted, his face reddening ever so slightly.

"You listen to the Dire Straits?" Hermione laughed.

"So what if I do?" Artemis snapped defensively. "I appreciate all kinds of music."

**_And a crowd of young boys they're fooling around in the corner _**

**_Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles _**

**_The don't give a damn about any trumpet playing band_**

"I'm sorry." Hermione smirked. "I expected some symphony of some kind."

Artemis hurriedly clicked something on his laptop, and the sound of a hundred violins replaced the smooth rhythm of the guitars.

"Better?"

"Not really." Hermione snickered as Artemis glowered. Harry noticed Ron was shooting daggers at the duo.

"I didn't know you liked music Artemis." Harry smiled.

"I am civilized Mr. Potter, whatever my other faults."

"How long will you be here?" Ron asked.

"A few more days," Artemis replied. "She who must not be named demands it."

"You mean madame Pompfrey?" Hermione corrected.

"Shhh!"Artemis hissed. "Speak of it and it shall appear...Madame Pompfrey!" The hospital matron appeared as if from nowhere, a terrifyingly massive syringe in her hands.

"Good afternoon Mr Fowl." Madame Pompfrey replied. "Time for the dose."

"Oh very well." Artemis muttered, his hand sliding ever so slowly towards his wand.

"Touch that dear boy and I'll dose you twice!" Pompfrey thundered, making Artemis wince.

"Damn."

"I've never met someone who hates treatment more than this boy." Madame Pompfrey continued as she seized Artemis's arm. 'I swear he's tried to jinx me four times already every time I show up with a needle. And the mess he made a few nights ago! Any normal person would be begging for care after losing that much blood!"

_"May some horrible monster devour you Madame Pompfrey."_ Artemis said jovially. Then he hissed as the over large needle was pressed into his arm.

Ron snickered at Artemis's pained expression, then yelped as a feathery something collided with his head.

"This is not the owlery Mr Fowl!" Madame Pompfrey snapped.

"Apologies Matron." Artemis drawled. "Here Bran." the great horned owl hopped over to Artemis, hooting loudly at Ron, who was cursing. Extending one leg, it presented Artemis with a dirty rag of parchment.

_Mr Fowl,_

_Cutter and his men killed Mr. Maltravers last night. The head was delivered to Malfoy Manor as promised. Someone tried to kill Scabior Druitt this morning, we presume in retaliation. Action has been taken. Gringotts informs me that all assets of the Alpha Trade Company and its CEO Mr Malfoy have been seized. The snake is injured, yet sadly not quite dead. I will be returning to Hogwarts to garuantee your security._

_Butler_

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy stared at the head of James Maltravers. It wasn't a pretty head. Fowl's men had been none to gentle in it's removal, and the man had clearly struggled.<p>

This wasn't going to plan. The boy should have died and Malfoy should have taken over. But there was no point in crying over spilt milk. He would just have to try again.

Glancing towards his bookcase, Malfoy saw the empty slot that had once held a book belonging to an erstwhile master. It might be time to visit Hogwarts again. The Weasley girl had done very well up to now, and the...thing...might very well be able to finish the job.

He would have to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, Im sorry for my incredibly long absence. Im an ROTC Cadet and I'm studying Chinese. FF doesn't exactly live at the top of my list of things I must do. Expect an update tomorrow

Tormentas

Now, as a teaser ;)

* * *

><p>There was something in the walls. He could hear it. The walls groaned all around him as the...thing...moved behind them. The bookshelves swayed dangerously. Artemis Fowl placed his wand deliberately on the library table, and turned back to the book he was reading.<p>

_Of all the dangerous magical creatures that exist in our world, the Basilisk, also known as the king of serpents is perhaps the most dangerous. With a body that can grow as large as half a kilometer in length, the Basilisk is armed with a paralyzing toxin and an equally harmful gaze. The man that looks into the eyes of a basilisk can expect to die within seconds._

**BOOM**

The candles guttered out.

In total darkness, Artemis scrambled for his wand, knocking over his chair as a deep rumbling hissing filled the Hogwarts library.

"Lumos."

A small bright white light appeared at the tip of Artemis's wand, illuminating dark scales.

The basilisk was here.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Im sorry for my incredibly long absence. Im an ROTC Cadet and I'm studying Chinese. FF doesn't exactly live at the top of my list of things I must do.

The Character Challenge still stands. If you guys have anything you want to say to me, be it something you liked, or something you didn't, or just messages about the cake being a lie, my email is arcaon56 (Reviews are good too :P )

I'm back ladies and gentlemen!

Same rules from previous chapters still applies.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost One AM, Malfoy Manor.<strong>

Two men sat in a sleek black Audi in front of the Manor gates. They wore plain black suits, and each had a heavy black bag in one hand.

"How much longer?" One asked.

"Two minutes. The grab team should be in place by now. The call is supposed to come in at one."

"You see anyone on the grounds?"

"No. Empty. There is one guy on the ground floor, a bodyguard. He should be in the entrance hall."

"Okay, hold up." The first man's companion pulled a cell phone out of his breast pocket. "Time to go."

The men exited the car.

**Just after One AM, Hogwarts Library.**

Artemis Fowl put down his cell phone, and returned to the book he was reading; a very old copy of _Spirits and Sorcerors_, a book on Gaelic wizardry.

_The Gael Sorcerors were unique amongst the wizards of the British Isles for their propensity for both wandless magic, and their fondness of the other magical races, going so far as to teach magic to a tribe of Centaurs which was later wiped out in the Scottish Centaur wars of 1345._ _The magic of the Gaels was controlled through language rather than through wands and staves like the English wizards of the time. The magic was said to "belong in the blood", according to several sources, only through immense concentration and through pure Gaelic wizarding heritage could Gaelic magic be mastered, although any wizard with knowledge of Gaelic could use their wandless techniques._

Artemis paused, placing the book pages down on the table and opening a glossary of Gaelic magical vocabulary. He paused, took a deep breath and extended one hand.

_"Solas"_ a small beautiful blue light formed at the tip of his index finger, shook, then vanished.

**One Ten AM, Malfoy Manor.**

The door of Malfoy Manor swung open silently. The two men entered. The solitary bodyguard was there as promised, dozing quietly in a chair.

"Do the guard. Where's the fire place?"

"Round the corner, in there."

"Make it quiet."

The men split up, one going into a room off of the entrance hall. The second walked up to the guard and drew his wand, gently placing the tip between the man's eyes.

"Hi Kevin." The guards eyes opened. "Bye Kevin." the man's eyes were illuminated by a green light and closed. A whooshing sound came from the side room. Four men walked out with the first.

"Hey Cutter."

"Hey kid. The guard gone?"

"Deader than Merlin."

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Third floor, last door at the end of the hall on the right of the stairs. There's a fireplace in the room."

"The office?"

"Same thing, all on the left."

"Dan, you take these two and clear out the office. The Employer wants everything. You two, come with me."

**Thirty minutes after One, Hogwarts Library**

There were dozens of books on the table. Artemis flitted from section to section, whispering apologies to books from the forbidden section to keep them quiet. The piles of books grew higher and higher. Umbert's Compendium of Ancient Magicks, The Sorceror's Dictionary, and dozens of others.

Artemis Fowl had discovered something. He only paused to glance at a text that came up on his cell phone.

-Job Done.

- Cutter

**Thirty One minutes after One, Malfoy Manor.**

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Read this."

_I opened the gate like you asked. I gave the name as you asked. I gave you what you asked for my servant. Now I expect you to give me the boy._

"Who's this from?"

"Not sure. But it was on Malfoy's desk."

One of the men pulled a canvas hood from the head of a disheveled Lucius Malfoy.

"What does this mean?" Malfoy stared blearily up at him, not understanding.

"Crucio." Malfoy screamed. Beside him, his wife mewled in terror, blind beneath her hood.

"What does this mean?" The letter was presented again. Malfoy's red rimmed eyes flickered over it. Then he laughed, a hoarse dry laugh. Then he looked up, his face cracked into a wide grin.

"It means there is a Basilisk roaming free over Hogwarts tonight."

The tallest of the men, Cutter, scrambled for his cell phone.

**Thirty Two minutes after One, Hogwarts Library.**

Artemis glanced down from his new book to check his buzzing phone.

"Cutter? Is there a problem?"

"Sir..." an irish accent said hurriedly on the other end of the line. "Malfoy had a letter. There's a basilisk in the school. Its on the loose now..."

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Artemis hung up, ripping his wand from his pocket.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

There was something in the walls. He could hear it. The walls groaned all around him as the...thing...moved behind them. The bookshelves swayed dangerously. Artemis Fowl placed his wand deliberately on the library table, and turned back to the book he was reading.

_Of all the dangerous magical creatures that exist in our world, the Basilisk, also known as the king of serpents is perhaps the most dangerous. With a body that can grow as large as half a kilometer in length, the Basilisk is armed with a paralyzing toxin and an equally harmful gaze. The man that looks into the eyes of a basilisk can expect to die within seconds._

**BOOM**

The candles guttered out.

In total darkness, Artemis scrambled for his wand, knocking over his chair as a deep rumbling hissing filled the Hogwarts library.

"Lumos."

A small bright white light appeared at the tip of Artemis's wand, illuminating dark scales.

The basilisk was here.


	11. Chapter 11

I've got a writing habit to feed for at least a few days so here's another chapter. As usual, please subscribe and review. My email if you want to contact me is arcaon56 . Just please make emails about the story or about fanfiction or at least writing. Thanks!

The spells are in sequence :Burn, Freeze, and Explode. J K Rowling took from latin to create the magic spells of harry potter, and so did I :)

I'm back chaps!

Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>The snake burst through the wall near the entrance of the library, black scales and long fangs glinting in the torchlight.<p>

HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis dove to his left, fleeing towards a high stack of books as the snake's sleek black head slid towards him. Arms and hands over his eyes to shield himself from the Basilisk , Artemis sped through the stacks, a hissing spitting serpent on his heels. He turned quickly at the end of the stack, scrabbling against the stone floor, sliding around to the other side and sprinting towards the library exit.

HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

The basilisk was on him in an instant, fangs bared and reaching hungrily for the Irish genius. Artemis thrust his wand behind him in the direction of the serpent and snapped "Combustio!" Flames burst from the tip of his wand, splashing into the open mouth of the Basilisk. Artemis swerved sharply to take cover behind another book stack. The serpent reared back, hissing in rage, slamming its body down onto the stack of books it's infuriating prey had just hidden behind.

The bookshelf exploded in a shower of splintering wood and torn paper. Artemis Fowl howled in pain, thrown away by the force of the crash, splinters of wood cutting through his suit into the skin beneath.

"Glacio!" The snake froze where it lay, mouth spread wide to strike. It's body shook angrily, but it didn't move. Eyes covered, Artemis stumbled away, towards the library exit. The snake broke free before Artemis reached the door. It lunged forwards, slamming into the wall beside the the door, blocking any escape with its massive body.

Artemis turned and ran.

* * *

><p>The meat was running. The meat was afraid. He could taste the fear. The basilisk slid away from the door, leaving it's tail to block the entrance.<p>

The meat was trapped.

Get the meat.

Feed.

Feed.

Feed.

The basilisk lunged for the meat. The meat scurried away through the wooden towers.

The basilisk smashed the wooden towers and chased after the meat.

* * *

><p>Artemis threw another spell over his shoulder as he ran. The snake ignored it. Another stack of books exploded into a shower of splinters. He staggered past another stack of books, then dashed into the forbidden section. he waved his wand at the book shelves and half yelled half gasped "Displodo!" Books flew from the shelves with a furious, spectral howl. Shadowy shapes flew from the shelves to surround the imminent threat to the library. Which just so happened to be the really big snake that was smashing all the shelves.<p>

The serpent hissed in fury, stopped momentarily by the specters. Then it charged through them, crashing to the floor, and lunged forwards.

* * *

><p>The meat was tired; the meat would give up, hissed the Basilisk.<p>

Then he could feed. He was so hungry, so hungry. The master didn't let him feed. He needed to feed, to feel the soft meat under his fangs. To satisfy the burning ache.

He could almost taste the fleeing, desperate, terrified, trapped, doomed, meat.

The basilisk slid forwards with a hiss.

* * *

><p>Artemis was running out of space. The library was in ruins, crushed book cases and smashed tables scattered over the floor. How could someone not have heard the basilisk tearing the library apart? Unless the snake had killed everyone in the school already (which he doubted) then there should already be someone in the library to get this damnable serpent away from him.<p>

Artemis darted into a corridor of crushed book cases, wand raised and eyes covered.

His breathing was ragged. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Artemis Fowl was not used to feeling fear.

Usually he was in control. Usually he could fight back.

The Basilisk cared not for his puny attempts to defend himself. This prime example of an apex predator was hungry and it wanted to eat an Irish genius. And there was very little if anything Artemis Fowl the Second, son of Artemis Fowl the First could do about it.

He glanced to his left and right. Blocked. His back was to stone.

The Basilisk reared up in front of him.

Artemis Fowl was trapped.

* * *

><p>The basilisk slithered forwards slowly. It's eyes, it's dangerous eyes closed. It wouldn't freeze the meat. It could taste it. It would devour it alive, and wriggling.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis saw the snake slithering towards him as if time had slowed to a crawl. His senses were heightened. The creaking of the shattered book cases was as loud as thunder. The cuts from the splinters felt like brands on his skin.<p>

His wand hung uselessly at his side.

As the great serpent lunged for him, in a choked, wheezing, desperate voice, the young Irishman screamed in Gaelic "_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Danger

Flee

To the Dark, go back to the Dark.

Tail trapped. can't get away

Leave Tail, escape, escape, escape, escape!

* * *

><p>The basilisk flew backwards as if a hand had flung it away from Artemis. it crashed into the opposite wall, its tail becoming entangled in the ruin of a stack. It hissed, and tore away, leaving a wriggling end still trapped. The basilisk fled the way it had come, leaving a stunned Artemis Fowl and a destroyed library.<p>

The serpent could be heard slithering through the stone walls of , silence. Artemis looked up, clearly seeing for the first time the carnage inflicted on the library. What just happened?

Outside the library, the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard.

From the library entrance, the cold voice of Professor Snape called out. "Mr Fowl?"

There was a pause.

"Can you hear me Mr Fowl?"

"Yes Professor, I can hear you."

"Are you quite alright?"

Another pause.

"I'm not sure professor."


End file.
